brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Rivas
Private Johnny Rivas was a soldier in Baker's 3rd Squad. He and a fellow soldier; David Muzza, formed the squad's scout team, which was never used. Biography Background Born in Texas in a Mexican family, Private Johnny Rivas was a member of the 3rd Squad's Scout Team. He was always seen by his comrades holding his sketchbook and pencil; he drew whatever was around him. Rivas said many times that he'd jump with more pencils than ammo so he would always remember what he saw around him. Art was his passion, and he had an extraordinary talent for drawing. Road To Hill 30 The afternoon before the parachute drop, on June 5th (D-day -1), Fox company made their final preparations for the night ahead and were greeted by General Eisenhower and Lt. Col. Robert Cole. The planned drop went awry when 88mm FlaK mortars began firing at the attacking gliders. The plane was hit; killing Muzza in the process. The plane's occupants began jumping out to escape the blaze; the confusion leading to Rivas collapsing on McCreary on the way out. Rivas' parachute would lead him far away from where the rest of the squad landed, finally regrouping with them around D-day+4 (June 10th). Death At a river bank later known as "Purple Heart Lane", 3rd squad came from behind a bakery. German snipers were all around and Rivas was shot by a sniper to the neck, piercing his jugular vein, he painfully bleeds and dies; Corrion frantically trying to help him, but Hartsock worrying more about the Germans. The squad then leave Rivas' dead body and continue with the mission. It is unknown what happened with his body (if the squad giave him a burial), however, there are several bodies under white sheets at the barn, and is unknown if one of them is Rivas, but it is probably unlikely, as his body was a long way away from where they held the base. You begin to play the game as Rivas has already been shot. It is unknown what happened before the death of Rivas, but if he hadn't had died, he would have run with Baker in Cole's Charge and stayed at the barn with the other members of 3rd Squad. Custom Maps/Mods Although he is not present in the story mode chapters, Rivas can be a member of your squad in several Road To Hill 30 custom maps, that are avaliable to download from various websites (notably the 'modified Buying The Farm map'. He is a member of your fire team, and uses an BAR Rifle. He does not speak when walked up to however, becuase the writer's didn't require a voice actor for his character, as he only appeared once, and that was his death scene. This modified chapter/map is purely fictional, and is a designed map by an editor who has uploaded it online. Trivia *He owns a journal in which he writes his inner thoughts and adds some illustrations. Those illustrations (made by Penny Arcade) were preorder material for Road To Hill 30 detail the events with him and the other squad members before his death. *Rivas' only two appearances in the game are when he is on the plane at the game's beginning and when he bleeds to death in "Purple Heart Lane". *His name is not found nor mentioned in the UAX files of any character. His only lines in the game is located in the UAX file of Purple Heart Lane. *Had a brother, Santana Rivas, who died in the Pacific. *He is the first member or 3rd Squad to be sniped. The second being Obi, and the third being Garnett. Gallery File:Rivas.jpg|Here is Rivas in the clip; nine days earlier, drawing. File:04-04s.jpg|A screenshot of Rivas. File:Pic-29.jpg|Rivas in training Sources Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:3rd Squad Scout Team